Reality Trip
by Jess2727
Summary: What if Reality Trip had happened differently? I don't own anything!
1. Chapter 1

"Freakshow you have the gems now let them go!" Danny demanded.

"No, I said you would see them alive, here they are, alive! For now!" Freakshow laughed.

Freakshow pointed the gauntlet at the three teenagers, Sam and Tucker disappeared from their spot and into the cage with the Fenton's. They glanced at Maddie and Jack, then gripped the bars watching the scene play out in front of them. Their best friend v.s. a crazy clown with the ability to change the universe.

"What do you want," Danny said, less confidence in his voice. Freakshow bent down and looked at Danny in the eyes. "I want to scare you," He said.

Danny blinked. "You want to scare me, this whole plan was about scaring me," Danny acclaimed.

Freakshow straightened up suddenley. "Oh no! Of course not, i want to maake this world mine, which i've already done and scaring you in the process is just a bonus," Freakshow said with a cruel smile on his face.

"Well, i hate to break it to you, but your not very scary," Danny teased, even though he was currentley in the most vunerable position.

"Well, we'll just have to find something shall we," Freakshow said. Danny didn't even have time to respond because Feakshow was gone and now inside Danny's head.

"Get-out-of-my-head-" Danny yelled. His eyes were clenched tight and he was gritting his teeth, trying to gain control of his body. Danny's friends and family could see Danny struggling to gain control of his mind.

"What's happening to him?!" Jack asked, alarmed to see his ghost/son in pain.

"Freakshow is in Danny's mind!" Sam said, not looking away from Danny for a second.

"What do we do!" Jazz asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

All the sudden Freakshow was back, smiling wickedly as Danny gasped and attempted to regain some control. "Well, that was fun." Freakshow said.

"I doubt you found anything," Danny said, his voice was still shaky, but he managed to look Freakshow in the eyes.

"Not quite, I managed to gather a few thing before you threw me out of your head." He said.

Danny glared, but he was freaking out on the inside what could it be, he was afraid of a lot of things. What was Freakshow going to do? What could have he found?! Would he kill his parents? Kill his friends? Send him to ghost jail? Bring back Dan Phantom? All of the above!?

"Well... anytime now." Danny said, _'lets get this over with'_ he thought.

Then, to the right of Danny, appeared Dani, his cousin, in her ghost form. Danny turned to see Danny.

"Dani!"Sam and Tucker yelled, what was Dani doing here, they haven't seen her for so long!

"Danny?!"She yelled, noticing her ghost cousin tied up.

"Dani! Get out of her, now!" Danny yelled. Before, she could make a move the greenish tattoos surrounding her in binds similar to Danny's.

"Hey!"Dani struggled.

Now the Fentons were confused, this new ghost looked like Danny, had the same name apparently and yet they have never seen her before. What else has Danny kept from them?

Dani collapsed to her knees next to Danny, she looked at him,"What's happening?" She asked urgently, but annoyance layered her words. Danny was right about to speak when Freakshow interrupted.

"What is happening my dear girl, is Danny is right about to experience one of the toughest situations he's ever been in, and you have a big role to play." Freakshow explained.

Now, Danny was confused. He has only met Dani once and that was when... oh shit.

On cue, Vlad Masters appeared, in his human form. "Who-What?!" Vlad exclamied, then he saw Freakshow.

"Vlad!" Everybody screamed except Danny and Freakshow of course. That when Vlad saw the crowd, he backed away from the ghost pretending to cower in fear, "AHHH! Ghost don't hurt me!"

"Cut it out Vlad, they know!" Danny screamed, he was not in he mood for this.

Vlad just stared at Danny and brightened up, while strolling towards the ghosts, "It's so nice to see my two favorite- oh what is it you kids say now a days? Frienemies." He smiles wickiedly and changed into his ghost form, which earned gasps from the crowd,and you could especially hear Maddie say,"Vlad Masters is the Wisconscin ghost!"

Vlad turned around stunned, "What? But, you said!" he ranted. He stopped,"Very well played Daniel, but did you all know Danny Fenton is actualy Danny Phantom, which earned nods from the crowd. "Wait! what!?How could you just-"

"Look Vlad it's not like I wanted them to find out." Danny interrupted.

"Is your petty fued over with? I have a world to rule, lives to ruin!" Freakshow complained.

Vlad turned to Freakshow, "Now what do you want?"

Freakshow motioned Vlad over and whispered to Vlad. Vlad perked up and smiled, "Wonderful! I'll be happy to do so!" He turned back towards Dani and Danny.

"Danny..." Dani was scared and she just wanted to get out of here. Vlad approached the pair and put his hands on their shoulders as if to reassure them. "Now, Danny lets pick up where we left off shall we?"

Danny's eyes grew big and then, Vlad shocked Danny and Dani with his powers. Purple light streaming from Vlad's hands spreading throughout Danny and Dani as they screamed. Dani was unconscious, but Danny was still awake, faint, but awake.

"What?!" Vlad asked, in shock.

"You're going to have to-to do better then that. I've been through this before, remember?" Danny told Vlad in a weak voice.

Vlad smiled grimly, shocking Danny again, causing him to scream and fall unconscious.

"Danny! No!" Sam,Jazz and Tucker yelled. The parents were too shocked to do anything.

Vlad smiled and then Vlad, Danny and Dani were gone.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO! REVIEWS WOULD BE GREATLY APPRICIATED!**

"Where are they!?" Sam demanded.

"Pipe down, goth girl!" Freakshow shouted, "You remembered the last time you and the other one rescued Danny from Vlad."

Sam nodded.

"They are currently continuing business," Freakshow smiled and turned away.

"No! You can't!" Sam and Tucker begged, but Freakshow didn't say anything. Sam and Tucker were banging on the bars.

"Sam, Tucker! Please tell us what'd going on?!" Maddie pleaded, Sam and Tucker stopped and glanced at each other and began to explain.

"That guy over there is Freakshow, a while back he hypnotized Danny and made him do a bunch of bad stuff all over town. Your son Danny, is Danny Phantom, after an accident with the ghost portal he ended getting ghost powers and managed to save the town SO many times, with our help of course. Vlad, well Vlad found out Danny had ghost powers after a fight and wanted Danny to become his son and help him kill, you Mr. Fenton, Danny said no on several occasions which resulted in him getting knocked out and kidnapped by Dani and Vlad. That's the scary thing… we don't know what happened, all we know is Dani turned good and helped Danny get out, but Danny tells us everything. He seemed pretty messed up after the whole thing."

Now, all the Fentons were staring open mouthed, except Jazz who was asking questions after question. "Who is Dani, though? Danny never mentioned her to me." Jazz asked.

"Dani is a clone of Danny." Sam said.

"What!?" Jazz screamed.

"Wait-Jazz you knew about this!" Maddie yelled.

Jazz nodded.

"For how long?"

"Two years"

"And you didn't tell us!"

"Because you would rip him apart molecule by molecule!" The three yelled.

Before the parents could defend themselves, Freakshow came up to the cage.

"As much as I love a good fight, let's see how are friends are doing with Vlad, shall we." He waved his hand and a murky image appeared in front of them.

There was Dani in a cage, hand covering her mouth. Then the image zoomed in to what she was looking at. Sam's, Tucker's and Jazz's nearly stopped beating, Danny was in this machine type thing and he was being electrocuted. The rings that usually appeared when Danny transformed were struggling to form. He was trying not to scream.

"Danny!" Sam cried out in despair.

"Oh my goodness!" Sam's parents said.

Then, Vlad's voice could be heard, "Come on Daniel, I need a mid-morph sample then, it'll be Danielle's turn. I can't have you breaking one of my machines again."

"Please! Stop we'll do anything!" Sam pleaded.

"Vlad please stop!"Dani pleaded.

Vlad turned around, showing a sad smile with his fangs baring,"Oh, how touching, you care for your cousin. But, I'll stick to painfully braking Danny, thank you.

Vlad turned back around and went to Danny's machine, turning nobs and smiling wickedly.

Dani was crying now, franticly looking around for something to help Danny, finding nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

OKAY VERY IMPORTANT: this chapter involves thinking, this chapter takes place in the near future. Anybody who's reading this, put in the comments, what do you think happened?

RANDOM CHAPTER THAT WILL HAPPEN LATER

"We need more proof." Maddie said.

Sam was furious, why can't they accept him! "Proof? Fine, I'll give you a shit load of proof. That day, two years ago when we carried Danny in and we said he was sleeping, he passed out after fighting a ghost! That time when Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom were in the same place, Danny split himself into different people because he was sick of the responsibility of saving everyone. That time when Danny was accused of kidnapping the mayor, the mayor was overshadowed by a ghost and made it look like Danny caused the whole thing. That time, you Mr. Fenton went to Wisconsin, to see Vlad, Danny got knocked out by Vlad and he had to end up saving you after Vlad possessed you! Danny flew into the Ghost Portal and grabbed your anniversary present when you left him alone. He went to ghost prison, with all his enemies! He had to break up with his girlfriend, Valerie, because she was hunting him! He's had to save Jazz from her own ghost boyfriend. Mrs. Fenton you remember when that plane almost crashed when you were heading for Florida? Danny tried to save you from crashing, but you had the Spector Reflector on. Behind your back, Vlad and Danny fought every chance they got. Vlad is Danny's archenemy. The whole plane was a set up, so the ghosts he hired could kill Mr. Fenton. While you were sleeping at the campsite, Vlad's experiments came and kidnapped Danny and ended up short-circuiting his ghost powers! Danny had to run for his life from Vlad's experiments, but he couldn't defend himself because he couldn't go ghost! Danny does want to get close to you guys, but he's too scared that you will figure out his secret! The reason Danny wouldn't touch you was because he would get zapped every time he did. Danny's the one who fought off Vlad when you went to search for a phone. Danny is always at risk! He got kidnapped by a ghost hunter for a day, and you didn't even notice! And Danny couldn't fight back because he had to protect his health assignment! When Danny didn't listen to you and went to the Circus with me, the only reason he did that was because he was being controlled by Freakshow to rob stores! I still remember how happy Danny was when he didn't have his powers, I would know because I've seen it happen twice, I accidentally wished that Danny and I had never met and I had to force Danny to get his powers and save the day all over again. You guys were almost gone forever along with every other parent in this town and Danny had to save all of you! For fuck sake, Danny had to fight his future self and then find out that after an accident that was all his fault HE. WOULD. TURN. EVIL. He was kidnapped by his future self and had to watch me, and Tucker and Jazz and you guys die! So why can't you just believe him!? You say you know all about ghosts, but you just found out your son was half ghost. So don't you dare think something is wrong with him. You know the funny thing is, is that you found about Danny having powers after he fell from the sky and nearly passed out, YOU SHOULD BE WORRIED, but instead you just care about ghosts."

The two parents just stared open mouthed.

"Our son went through all that?" Jack managed to say.

"I'm not even through half of this shit," Sam replied, leaning against the wall.

Tucker just sat on the Fenton's couch giving them a menacing look.

Jazz left to go to the lab; she told us she was going to try to get rid of all the ghost weapons.

"Now do you believe us?" Tucker said plainly, elbows on his knees and hands holding his face.

"Yes," Jack said, but at the same time Maddie says "No."

"Seriously!?" Sam yelled. Sam opened her mouth to start insulting Maddie with the most inappropriate words imaginable when Tucker interrupted, "Fine, do you have a sample of Danny's DNA?"

"Yes." Maddie said "It's in the lab."

"Do you have Danny Phantom's DNA?" Sam asked, knowing where Tucker was going with the plan.

"No," Maddie answered.

"Okay…I know where we can find some." Sam said, with a grim expression on her face.

They made it down to the lab. Jazz was by the Fenton Portal staring at if as if to look for answers. Sam walked up to one of the many lab tables.

"Jazz, can you help me move the table?" Sam asked.

Jazz looked startled, "But that's where-"

"I know, your mom still doesn't believe us, we need a DNA sample." Sam interrupted.

Jazz gave her mom a look full of hatred and went over to Sam.

They pushed the table to the right lightly, revealing a big, bright green patch.

"What is that?" Maddie asked.

"You should know better than anybody." Tucker said from behind them. "That's ghost blood. Danny's blood actually."

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"He took a hit for me, that's what happened. Now get the stupid sample and then we can try to convince Danny to come back home before he leaves the state." Jazz said


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviews are awesome! Enjoy!**

"Please Vlad I'll do it! I'll do it! Just don't hurt him anymore." Dani finally chanted, giving herself up.

Vlad turned to her and smiled, "Lovely."

Then, he promptly turned Danny's machine off, causing Danny to glare at Vlad before collapsing to his knees and passing out.

Dani was strapped to Danny's old machine looking at Danny for any sign of life before, giving Vlad the scariest look she could muster.

Vlad turned on the machine, watching for progress to be made.

Unlike Danny, Dani felt a dull vibrating spread throughout her body, as her conscious began to thin to nothing.

Vlad watched as Dani slowly turned to green ectoplasm and disappeared from existence.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Check the date suckers, HAPPY APRIL FOOLS!**

**Actual chapter will be up soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**REAL CHAPTER! WRITING WAS SO HARD TO DO, IT WAS REALLY SAD TO WRITE.**

Sam was crying, mascara running down her face, but she wasn't the only one. Jazz was crying, Tucker's parents and Sam's parents hugged one another and turned away, unable to watch the horrid scene that played out before them.

The Fenton's weren't sure what to do, all they knew was that what was happening wasn't right.

"Please, no." Dani muttered, causing the others to look up at the image.

Danny had finally stopped struggling with the machine, opening his bright green eyes so he could look at Vlad.

"I'm going to kill you Vlad," he muttered threw gritted teeth. This caused the parents to be a bit started, this was not the Danny they thought they knew.

The familiar rings went up his torso and down his legs to his feet, his hazemat suit had changed to blue jeans and his white T-shirt and his white hair changed to black and he transformed back to Danny Fenton.

Danny was passed out, he had given up.

"Danny?" Maddie whispered, still trying to process the idea of her son being the terrible ecto-scum her and her husband has been hunting for years.

"I highly doubt that Daniel, but anyway," Vlad turned to Dani," He put up a good fight, I'll give him that."

"He did a lot better than you could have done," Dani yelled defiantly, wiping away her tears.

"Oh, well," Vlad said in a sing song voice.

Vlad went over to Danny's machine, un-doing his binds and grabbing him by his shirt collar.

Vlad moved out of view carrying Danny away.

"Please, be alright." Tucker mumbled under his breathe.

"Oh, enough drama!" Freakshow said breaking the silence, bringing everyone back to reality. "This is making me bored."

Freakshow quickly waved the gauntlet making the image flicker and disappear.

"No, you can't-"

"Be quiet!" Freakshow interrupted Jazz, causing her to blink and sit down.

Freakshow raised his arm again, pointing at the Fenton's cage, they cringed expecting something horrible.

When, they opened there eyes, there was the unconscious Danny Fenton.

"Oh my god!" Sam yelped, kneeling down next to Danny.

The rest got as close to Danny as their cages would let them, to see if the teenager was alright.

Jazz squeezed between Maddie and Jack, reaching a hand out to reach Danny's neck, she took his pulse.

Everyone held their breathe, Jazz smiled.

"He's alive!"

Everyone let out a sigh, Sam started to cry again, out of joy, this time. Resulting in Tucker giving her a hug.

"How long do you think he's going to be out for?" Jack asked, finally speaking.

"He's usually out for either a few minutes, but this time considering what happened to him, it'll probably be half an hour." Tucker explained.

"Wait? This had happened before?!" Maddie asked.

"The ghost boy won't be up for a while," Freakshow said, coming over to the Fenton's cage.

"Why? What did you do to him!?"Sam asked.

"Me, I didn't do anything, you saw what happened." Freakshow exclaimed, holding up his hands to show innocence.

But, he was far from innocent.


	7. IMPORTANT NEWS!

**Hi guys!**

**I just wanted to say I am truly sorry for not posting in a very long time and you guys have every right to be mad at me.**

**My internet has been the most annoying thing in the world lately and I can't get it to stay on.**

**Hopefully I will be able to get you a chapter next week...**

**if my interent holds up...**

**and if I don't have tests next week...**

**or homework...**

**or- You know what nevermind.**

**See ya guys in a week**

**-Jess2727 signing out.**


End file.
